


And the Christmas Tree

by LittleDancer8



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, First Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDancer8/pseuds/LittleDancer8
Summary: Just some sweet Christmas Fluff of Yuuri and Victor decorating their first Christmas tree together.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	And the Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zetal (Rodinia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/gifts).



> Written as a gift for Rodinia for the 18+ on Ice discord server secrete Santa exchange.

"So, how does this work?", Victor asked as he held up two parts of the five part Christmas tree, eyeing them with a suspicious glare. Maybe getting one so tall was a little overkill, but he wanted it to completely fill the corner it was going in.

"I still can't believe you've never had your own tree or decorated one before," Yuuri replied. He moved to take the two pieces that clearly were not the base of the tree and did not snap together out of his fiance's hands.

"I was busy." It was a true enough statement, but Victor knew that it was not the only thing that had kept him from doing this before. Somehow it had seemed a little too sad to have a tree for just himself with only gifts for Makkachin underneath it. "Also, Christmas is different here." He put on his best fake pout.

Yuuri laughed at the over extension of Victor's bottom lip, way past any natural expression before he moved to sweetly kiss it away. He caressed Victor's cheek with the palm of his right hand, caressing the sharp cheekbone with the pad of his thumb and pressed another soft kiss to the tip of his nose.

"You know, it's not fair that you still look beautiful when you do that. No one should look that good with that ridiculous expression on their face." Another longer kiss is pressed to Victor's lips before he moved back to his task of correctly snapping the tree pieces together and plugging the not so hidden cords together for the lights already stranded through. 

"Why did you really want the fake tree? I know you made very convincing points about only having to buy it once and reusing it for years, it not needing care with our busy schedules, no clean up for fallen needles and it already having lights, but there was something else there." Victor has gotten better at reading Yuuri and knew that in the middle of the store was not the place to ask this question.

Yuuri froze for a moment after snapping the next second largest piece into the base. "A few reasons." The pregnant pause hung in the air.

Victor waits out the pauses now. He's learned this too.

"You know, in America, Christmas is a big thing. When I lived with Phichit he was adamant that we experience everything that we could. Most of the things he insisted we do were loud and unpleasant, like black Friday shopping." A shudder ran through Yuuri's body from the memory before he picked up the third piece from the box on the floor.

"He wanted to do Christmas the quote, unquote American way our first year as roommates. He didn't even celebrate Christmas before then and I still don't know how exactly he got the real tree to our apartment without a car, but I came back from practice one afternoon to a fir tree being strangled by a net laid across the living room floor. The stand he set up had bolts that you screw into the trunk to keep it upright. Then he cut the net and the tree was suddenly fluffed out to double its netted size." Yuuri let out a breathy huff of a laugh at the memory.

"The decorating was fun. And Phichit got a pickle ornament that he had me hide in the branches."

"What's the pickle for?", Victor asked with a tilt of his head.

"I don't even know! He just said we had to have a pickle. 'It's a thing, Yuuri! It's important!'"

Yuuri did his patented (not even close) Phichit impression. It was really just Yuuri talking excitedly while bouncing on the balls of his feet and moving his hands a lot. Victor always found it to be adorable. Phichit would be appalled if he ever saw it.

"The tree looked nice at first, but then we were busy. Needles started dropping, the branches drooped, it started turning brown and that's when it hit me. We were watching it die in our living room." Yuuri frowned and a small crease appeared between his pinched eyebrows. 

"In January there are lines of brown, dried and shriveled dead trees along the side of the road. I know they are grown specifically for that purpose and there are debates on what's better, but it just, it makes me sad. We bought a small fake tree for the next year. Phichit still has it, he sent me a picture of it set up in his room with our old ornaments."

Yuuri stopped moving completely with the end of the story and Victor took the opportunity to wrap his arms around his waist from behind before pressing a kiss to his finance's neck.

"Will you grab the tree skirt, ornaments and hooks while I finish this?", Yuuri asked quietly while he leaned his head back on Victor's shoulder.

After another few kisses, a little swaying with Yuuri in his arms and finally a laugh spilling from Yuuri's lips lightening the mood, Victor picked up the shopping bags from the table. "The hooks are better than the strings?"

"Yes, way better."

"Then why do some of them come with strings and why do you have to buy the hooks separately?"

"Good question," Yuuri giggled as he finally plugged the tree in. The white lights cast a warm, twinkling glow to fill the living room.

They positioned the dark blue with silver snowflakes skirt around the base. Yuuri crawled under the tree to tie the slit in the skirt closed, denim clad ass sticking up into the air from below the branches.

Victor couldn't help himself and gave his deliciously presented backside a playful slap. "You already put the perfect present under the tree, Yuuri! How did you know exactly what I wanted?"

After the surprised squeak and the entire tree shaking from the initial jerk of Yuuri's body in reaction to the smack, Victor gets an amused reply as Yuuri crawled back out and stood up again. "You're too easy. I didn't even gift wrap it."

Victor quickly wrapped his arms around Yuuri again. "And why do you seem to think that I would want you to put more on?", He asked with the quirk of an eyebrow.

Yuuri smiled and after several quick kisses pulled himself out of Victor's arms to show him how to bend the ornament hooks just right and they hang the baubles together. Dark blue and purple orbs next to glittering, spiraled ice cicles. They constantly stepped back to make sure everything looked evenly distributed, but random. 

Victor decided to lift Yuuri to place the star on top of the tree, laughter filling their home with the warmth of their joy. Yuuri's smile while in the air was the brightest Victor could remember seeing it in a long time. 

They fell into the couch together to enjoy the warmth of each other while admiring the decorated tree. Yuuri curled up into Victor's side and rested his head on his shoulder, glasses slightly askew. After several minutes of idle caresses he asked, "What do you think?"

Victor had stopped looking at the tree almost immediately after they curled up together, opting instead to look at the serene, happy expression that took over Yuuri's face. "Beautiful, simply beautiful," he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this perhaps consider checking out my other YOI works. They can be found here: [LittleDancer8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDancer8/works?fandom_id=11444638/)
> 
> Also, if you are 18 or over you can join us on the [18+!!! on Ice Discord server.](https://discord.gg/jRXfSXc/)
> 
> Tumblr: [littledancer8-writes](https://littledancer8-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
